Nanofiber manufacturing devices have been used in a wide range of fields such as in medicine for production of fiber materials having nano-scale diameters. Electrospinning is in wide use in such nanofiber manufacturing devices.
Electrospinning is a technique that electrically charges a solution of, for example, a polymeric substance, and a work, and ejects the solution toward the work by using the potential difference between the solution and the work. A nanofiber is manufactured as the solution becomes electrically stretched. In such a nanofiber manufacturing device, it is desirable to shorten manufacturing time, and improve productivity.